storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
The holocaust lovers
My heart booms against my chest, I take in air but I cannot contain it for long. I feel myself slowdown from the sprint and start wheezing, he extends his hand to me urging me to run on. I hear the gun shoot behind me and feel a sharp pain in my shoulder but I restart running with the man. We slip rolling down the wet leaves of a cliff, the man lifts me in his arms as my vision blurs and I go into the flashback of how this all started. I lift a little girl I my hands and walk to the attic with her. "But mom!" she complains looking at me with her sad blue eyes. I don't say anything as I brush her dark brown hair aside. The small lamp illuminates a small spot in the room; I hear noises of the small animals scurrying around. "This is how your grandmother kept me safe, now it’s how I'm going to keep you safe" I say holding back tears. I hear a knock on the door and my heart jumps to my throat, I keep calm and walk downstairs closing the door behind me. I open the main door and breathe a sigh of relief as I see a man who seemingly stands there alone and unarmed. "Hello, I was told Sarah Judah lives here" he says casually. I shift my weight on my left leg nervously “Sorry, wrong house, I live alone” I mutter. A half smile breaks his serious face and he brushes his blonde hair away distracting me as he pulls a gun to my face. “Search the house” he screams to the soldiers quickly coming in. He and I walk upstairs to the attic after checking the bedrooms “Please, no. You can’t take her!” I beg. When we walk into the attic, he freezes at her sight; I see sadness fill his eyes. “Please, she’s so young!” I whisper under my breath. He takes one more look at the fear in Sarah’s eyes and stands “Clear!” he screams. We walk downstairs as the other soldiers leave the house. “Thank you” I whisper to him as he walks out the door, he nods and goes on his way. He walks with the others leaving me wondering, who was that mysterious man that spared my daughter’s life. I run outside screaming “Hey! I never got your name!” He turns to me “Jack, Jack Kantor.” The next few days pass slowly, hiding in the attic with my daughter. I lose hope for everything, the concentration camps ending and the holocaust passing by, even that man coming back. Even if he did come back, what future did we have together? He is German and also knows my daughter is Jewish, and if he found out I was Jewish as well… he would have to take me into the camps. I knew in my mind that he would not spare my life if he knew I was Jewish, but when I heard a knock on the door I ran for it hoping it is him. Instead I find a soldier with his gun aimed at my head, he is about to shoot when he screams in pain falling to the floor. He holds his bleeding leg and passes out, I see jack on the other side of the road with his gun. He runs into the house “Get Sarah! They’re coming for her. Next part The holocaust lovers 2